I love you
by lolaf
Summary: Bakura is gone, distroyed by Yugi but he didn't just dissapear. He left behind a heart-broken Marik.    Sucky summary FTW


Name list: Yami Bakura: Bakura, Ryou Bakura: Ryou, Marik Ishtar: Marik, Yami Marik: Melvin.

The sunlight streamed lazily through the window a figure stirred, the Egyptian groaned and rolled onto his side, he screwed his eyes shut. "Bakura?" He asked groggily. He waited for a moment then frowned; he couldn't even hear his partner's breathing. "Bakura?" He asked again this time more worried, the Egyptian ran his hand down his partner's pillow down to where the blankets were pulled back. He sighed. "Oh right…"

_They were a unit, in total harmony, their whole bodies moving in unison. He felt the pale boy buck beneath him and a cruel laugh bubbled from his lips. _

"_Bakura! Tell me you love me!" _

"_I hate you Marik…" But the pale boy would never finish his sentence, because suddenly the Egyptian was ever so brutal. Bakura couldn't help himself from crying out, though he regretted it horribly as the tanned boy stopped suddenly. "No don't stop… I hate it when you stop." _

Marik sat up; he stared down at his lap, where his hands were laying innocently between his crossed legs. There was a clatter from the kitchen and Marik's face lit up. He suddenly bolted from the bed, grabbed some pyjama bottoms and pulled them on. Pulling the draw string tight he sprinted out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen.

He stopped short.

"Hello Marik! I thought you might enjoy a nice breakfast… or rather lunch I guess." Ryou greeted him cheerily. Marik stared at him in shock trying to formulate words.

"T-then… he's… he…" He choked out. Ryou's face grew grave and he looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Marik."

_Bakura felt Marik run his lips down his neck and across his back, the boy arched into him and he found himself in a compromising position. Marik shot up him and he moaned his own jumping against the bed sheets. _

"_Please Bakura, this might be the last night I see you…"_

"_Marik I can't." Bakura buried his face in his pillow as Marik worked him over, he was holding back all those words because he knew saying them now would break Marik's heart. After all he knew he wasn't coming back. _

"H-how did it… happen?" Marik was sitting at the kitchen table, Ryou sitting across from him.

"When Zorc was destroyed he took, Bakura with him…" Ryou stared down at the table, and Marik thought he heard a bit of relief in his voice.

"Was it painful?" Ryou looked him straight in the eye and lied.

"No."

"_Is it painful?" Marik whispered in his partner's ears, he felt the pale boy tense and knew that he was about to lie. _

"_No Marik, it's perfect." Those words were forced but still they make Marik feel better. The Egyptian moved with perfect poise, never once breaking his connection to Bakura, they moved in an intricate beautiful dance. Bakura rode our Marik's whims like he was made for this, and in truth he honestly believed he was. _

"_Bakura?"_

"_Never ever." _

"This must have been the best moment of your life… I mean you got your body back, your mind back." Marik spoke into the table. "It was for me when Melvin went away…" He dropped it and looked up at the pale boy who looked close to tears. "Sorry. I just don't understand why you've come."

"Because when Melvin was lost I needed a huge support system, luckily, even though they couldn't understand it, I found my support in Yugi and Serenity. I vow to be your support system." Ryou smiled sadly at the Egyptian.

"He was doomed to lose wasn't he? Villains never win…" Ryou nodded as small sad nodded.

"They all are…"

_Bakura finally broke away from him, he hated that moment of lost passion and tension, he rolled away onto his side of the bed. The blankets were in a state of disarray as they had found a way to utilise each inch of the bed. _

"_Bakura why-"_

"_I need my sleep if I am to win tonight. I have to get up early enough, might as well get some shut eye." _

"_Promise to wake me when you leave?"_

"_I promise." A lie, a horrible, terrible lie. __He wouldn't be saying good-bye, because he wouldn't be able to stand knowing he was promising to come back when he wouldn't be returning. Marik gave him a kiss then rolled over and pulled the blankets over top of him. Bakura lay on his back for a while, finally once he knew Marik was asleep he rose, gathered his things, got dressed and was just about to leave forever. He paused in the door way then turned around, he walked gingerly over to Marik's side of the bed. _

"_Marik I love you." He whispered into the Egyptian's ear, gave him a kiss then walked away, never to return. _


End file.
